Cloak And Dagger
by sniperdude351
Summary: When rumors of a new biochemical weapon begin floating around, Ahsoka and Lux are sent on an under cover mission to Raxus as a newly wed couple on their honey moon. Will they be able to gather all the information needed to put a stop to this new super weapon, or will they fall victim to the weapons power by becoming test subjects? I know it isn't the best summary, but please read!
1. The Assignment

**Hey guys! It has been such a very long time! I don't even know if people are still really reading Clone Wars fan fictions any more now with Rebels coming out and all. If you are reading this, please leave a comment and let me know that someone is still there!**

 **I just recently read through a few of my other fanfics and wanted to write another longer book like "Dreams and Schemes", "Relationships?" and "Responsibility Is A Must". After re-reading "Dreams and Schemes" I'm almost ashamed to call that my book considering how sloppy and dumb it really was. "Relationships?" was pretty good at the end and "Responsibility Is A Must" is the best as far as grammar and writing goes.**

 **The first two were very poorly written, but that's expected considering I was 12-14 when I wrote them. Now I am 17 going on 18 and thought it would be fun to attempt writing another book now that I'm older and a lot more mature and experienced with things. That said, lets see how this goes!**

 **Chapter 1 :**

* * *

Ahsoka ran at full speed down the long halls of the Jedi Temple. It never seemed to fail that Anakin would cause herself or the both of them to be late to appear before the council for a mission briefing. In this case, Anakin's presence had not been requested, so the blame for her tardiness would fall upon her and her alone.

For what ever reason, the halls of the temple were overflowing with younglings and knights alike. Ahsoka groaned. _This place would be twice as busy as usual today,_ Ahsoka thought to herself as she pushed through the crowded hall way. She pushed people out of her way left and right. She pushed one poor youngling too hard and sent him falling to the ground sending the papers he had been cradling in his hands flying everywhere.

"Sorry!" Ahsoka shouted back to the young student.

The council chambers were just up ahead. The entry door plainly visible, Ahsoka pushed even harder. She might not be all that late after all. Coming to a screeching halt just out side the door, Ahsoka began to quickly smoothen her clothes free from any wrinkles. Looking herself over as best as she could, she found herself fit enough to make a proper appearance before the council. She activated the button on the control panel and the large door slid open slowly.

"Sorry I'm late, Mast-", Ahsoka began before cutting herself off,"Lux? Um! I mean- Senator Bonteri? What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Padawan Tano." Lux couldn't help but smile at her calamity as she confronted him. She was so use to calling him by his name that his new title was foreign to her.

"Now that _everyone_ is here, let us begin." Mace Windu said emphasizing 'everyone'.

Ahsoka blushed at Mace's reference to her.

"A special mission we have for you." Yoda began.

"Special mission?" Ahsoka questioned with a raised brow.

"Yes. You and Senator Bonteri will be going on an undercover investigation mission." Obi-wan revealed.

"Under cover mission to where?" asked Lux.

"Raxus." Mace Windu answered.

Raxus. Lux felt a sinking feeling in his stomach and his chest pinched. Their mission was to Raxus, his home planet. He hadn't been there since.. the death of his mother. After Dooku killed his mother, he had no choice but to flee the system. It had been two years since that whole inncident and they expected him to go back just like that?

Ahsoka noticed Lux's immediate uneasiness. It did not take being a jedi to feel the tension radiating off of him. How could she blame him though? First he lost his father to a clone attack and then he lost his mother to Dooku. A lot had happened to him during his time on Raxus. And obviously Ahsoka wasn't the only one who noticed Lux's visible tenseness.

"We know that this is a great request to ask of you, Senator Bonteri, but we found you the perfect candidate for the mission considering your knowledge of the capital planet and your history with the Separatist system and protocol." Obi-wan stated.

Lux was stumped. He really didn't want to go back, but he was a part of the Republic and he felt it was his duty to help in any way possible; and although he hadn't gained knowledge as of yet what they would be investigating, if it meant for the Republic an over all potential victory in this God-forsaken war it was his place to commit.

"I'll do it." He said hesitantly.

"Good. It's settled then." Mace Windu proclaimed.

"What will we be investigating?" Ahsoka chimed in.

"We have received word through a reliable source that the separatists are in the final testing phases of creating a new biochemical weapon." Obi wan answered.

"Biochemical? Like a poison gas? What does it do?" Lux asked now confused.

"That's where you step in. Not much is known about this new weapon; we aren't even sure what it does, but whatever its effects, we know they will be fatal due to the high secrecy of this project." said Mace Windu.

"How are we suppose to gather information about this new weapon if it is so top secret? I'm sure security will be tight in the facility it is held in." Ahsoka stated.

"The creator of this weapon is who you will target. His name is Ommol Seer. All the plans and information for the weapons design come directly from him and him alone. Without Ommol the separatists will be at a stand still and will be unable to complete the weapons final form." said Obi wan.

"So you want us to take him out?" Lux questioned.

"No. Bring him here you will. Questions for him we have." Yoda answered.

"Sorry to keep asking questions, but what exactly will we be undercover as." Ahsoka felt a hint of regret after asking her question when she noticed the small grin on Master Yoda's face.

"You two will be stepping into the lives of Pok and Ava Lopa; a newly wed couple on their honeymoon to the separatist capital." Mace Windu revealed.

"What..?" Ahsoka and Lux both said and blushed simultaneously.

"Do I need to repeat myself? You will be going under cover as a newly wed coup-" Mace was cut off.

"Alright! We got it, we got it." Ahsoka blushed a little more,"When do we set out to leave?"

"Tomorrow. You will be taking a public transport. Here are your passports. The shuttle leaves at 07:00 tomorrow morning." Obi-wan said as he handed them their passports.

"Gotcha." Ahsoka accepted nervously.

"You are dismissed"

"May the Force be with you." Yoda said as the young pare exited the chambers.

* * *

 **I know this wasn't the longest chapter, but it was a set up. We'll see how this story is accepted and if it gets a pretty good response then we'll bump up the chapter lengths. I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	2. Fly Me To The Moon

**Hey guys! Welcome back! I was very surprised by the response this story got on the first chapter. I honestly was not expecting it. I'm glad to know that there are still some Clone Wars fan fiction readers out there other than myself!**

 **Chapter 2 :**

* * *

"You're going under cover as what!?" Anakin asked infuriated and confused.

Ahsoka couldn't help but just stand there and smile awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"What is the council thinking! You're only 17! Why in the galaxy would they assign _you_ this kind of mission? What if you guys get caught? hmm? It's not going to be easy getting you two back home in one piece! What if they find you and kill you?" Then Anakin's eyes widened as he continued,"And I swear if that Bonteri kid takes this honeymoon thing seriously, i'm gonna-"

"Anakin! Calm down!" Ahsoka cut him off,"The council knows what they are doing. If they didn't think we were capable of this caliber mission then they would have assigned it to someone else. And as for Lux? He's got more decency than that, I can assure you."

"Oh. So should I be giving _you_ the speech about how this isn't a real honey moon then since Bonteri apparently gets it?" Anakin smirked.

Ahsoka blushed heavily,"No, of course not!"

Anakin smiled to himself at his padawan's response,"You know. It seems like just yesterday you were stepping off that ship on Christophsis. You were so young and snappy." Anakin chuckled.

Ahsoka remembered that day. So much had happened since then, both for the better and for the worse. She'd made some great friends such as Rex and Barriss, met some strange characters like Hondo Ohnaka, and had made plenty of enemies: Dooku, Ventress and Cad Bane to name a few. And just like she had made many new friends, she had also lost many old ones. Steela, Kalifa, Mina Bonteri: they all had given their lives for hope of a far brighter future. A future not plagued with war and evil like the world they currently lived in now.

"Yep. It's hard to believe how much has changed since then." Ahsoka pondered on all the events of her life so far. Her personal accomplishments, battles she had been in, all the things she had learned. From having force visions to becoming capable of wielding two sabers skillfully, she had definitely stepped up her game as a jedi.

Ahsoka's thoughts were interrupted when she felt the touch of a hand resting on her shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, Ahsoka. I never would have thought that day on Christophsis that we would make it this far together." Anakin smiled at her warmly.

"It's all thanks to your training, Master." Ahsoka smiled back at him.

Anakin patted her shoulder as he stood to his feet,"I believe it's time you hit the hay. You've got a honey moon to set out for tomorrow."

Ahsoka blushed again,"Master, please."

"Hey. You accepted this assignment, therefor you'll have to put up with my jokes." Anakin grinned deviously.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes,"You're hopeless."

Anakin chuckled,"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

And with that the two exited the living area to their own sleeping quarters.

* * *

The sun peaked over the horizon and shined brightly through the skyscrapers as the city of Couruscant started to come to life. Anakin and Ahsoka stood on the landing platform awaiting Senator Bonteri's arrival. Ahsoka shivered lightly as the cool breeze placed light kisses on her exposed back and shoulders.

Ahsoka loved the mornings on the capital planet. All though there was little to no wild life and the sound waves usually rang of speeders and grumpy driver's raging boasts, if you were lucky, at certain hours early in the morning you would discover the most beautiful display of color and experience the most relaxing breeze.

Ahsoka watched in awe as the beautiful purple sky turned to a deep shade of pink and then to a shiny, bright orange-yellow. It amazed her how a world so beautiful could also be one so corrupt and violent. It was times like these that she wished for peace more then ever.

Ahsoka came to herself when Lux's ship landed softly on the platform.

" _Well, here goes nothing."_ Ahsoka mentally told herself.

The doors slid open and the ramp lowered to the ground only to reveal the young senator. He smiled as he made his way over to greet them.

"Senator Bonteri, it's good to see you again." Anakin nodded respectively.

"Likewise, Master Jedi." Lux nodded back before turning to Ahsoka.

"Hi, Lux." Ahsoka waved subtly.

"Hello, Ahsoka. Are you ready to embark on our journey?" Lux smiled.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said cheerfully.

Anakin smiled to himself at his padawan's awkwardness.

"Then I guess we best be on our way." Lux said as he gestured his hand for her to follow him to the ship.

Ahsoka stepped forward and followed him closely up the ships ramp. The door began to close as she turned to catch one last look at her master who upon noticing her gaze began waving goodbye. She responded with her own wave goodbye and the door sealed shut.

Ahsoka turned to Lux who had already sat down at the pilots seat,"Have you got our passports?"

"Yes, dear, i do." Lux said jokingly to his 'fiancé'.

Ahsoka smiled lightly to herself,"The mission hasn't started yet, Lux."

"The mission hasn't, but our honeymoon has." Lux stated with a laugh.

"How do you figure?"

"The journey is considered just as much part of a vacation as the vacation itself is."

"Touche." Ahsoka smiled.

The public transport they would be taking quickly came into view. Lux landed his ship in the docking bay and the two young spies made their way to the transport. A droid was standing just outside the shuttle scanning pass ports.

"Passport, please." The droid's mechanical voice buzzed as Lux and Ahsoka stepped forward.

"Hmm. Pok and Ava Lopa to Mandalore. You're clear." The droid nodded.

"Thank you." Lux smiled as he and Ahsoka stepped onto the transport.

The young couple made their way to their seats and the pilots voice chimed through the intercom.

"Welcome to Coruscant airlines. We ask that you please remain seated until after we enter light speed."

The shuttle ascended from the landing platform and exited the planet's atmosphere.

"Well. Here we go." Ahsoka said to herself under her breath as the shuttle shot into hyperspace official beginning their 'Honeymoon'.

* * *

 **I know this chapter was kind of weird, but things are set up now. From here on out things should get interesting. I hope you all enjoyed this short pointless chapter haha please review!**


	3. A Financial War

**Welcome back! Happy New Year! (Depending on when you are reading this). 2015 was a great year in some cases as well as a terrible one in other cases. A lot happened that would forever change the world, some for the better, and a lot for the worse; but never the less, life goes on and we are now in a new year.**

* * *

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Lux asked.

"Well, according to the files I received," Ahsoka began as she checked her data pad for info,"We have hotel reservations at a place called l'hotel De Lune De Miel whatever that means."

"Hmm, sounds fancy." Lux remarked.

"Don't get your hopes up too high, 'hubby'. Keep in mind that the jedi selected our room and where we will be staying. I doubt it will be anything special."

"Well, as long as there's a nice place to sleep and warm breakfast in the morning i'll be set." Lux said with a small laugh.

"You and me both." Ahsoka agreed.

"What kind of biochemical weapon do you think the Sepi's have come up with this time?" Lux asked intently.

"Who knows. Honestly nothing would surprise me at this point."

Lux thought for a moment before continuing,"Do you think that the Republic will win the war?"

Ahsoka sighed,"Anakin _is_ the chosen one said to bring balance to the force and peace to the galaxy, but things are looking rather dark. The war has only spread more and more. If something is going to happen it needs to happen soon. Credits to fund the army of the Republic are quickly depleting."

"I've had insight all my life on the Seperatist's point of view, and I can say with complete assurance that the Separatist are suffering financial debt as well. Who knows. The war just might come to an end due to lack of funding." Lux laughed lightly.

"If that's what it takes to put an end to all the bloodshed then it will be well worth it." Ahsoka noted.

But before Lux could respond the captain's voice rang through the speakers down the hall,"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Mandalore. Local time is 3:26 pm. The temperature is a comfortable 65 degrees. For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about."

"Well, here we are." Lux said as he prepared to get off the shuttle.

"Last time I was here I served as a guard and jedi protector for Padme, that is until you showed up and I had to protect you instead." Ahsoka smirked as she rolled her eyes.

Lux blushed lightly,"Funny how the boot's on the other foot now. I would be the one to save you."

"Ha! In your dreams!" Ahsoka laughed mockingly.

"Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on board with you and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight." The captain interrupted,"On behalf of Coruscant airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip. We are looking forward to seeing you board again in the near future. Have a nice day."

With that Ahsoka and Lux exited the shuttle and made their way into the terminal to board their next flight to Raxus.

* * *

"Yes, yes; everything is going-ing just as I ha-a-ad planned." A dark, raspy voice stuttered.

"So your weapon will be ready for the invasion?" A holographic Dooku asked.

"Yes, of cour-urse. My-y-y weapon will be the ultimate-te fall of the army of the republic-ic." responded the dark figure as he twitched.

"Good. Lord Sidious will be pleased to hear this. You have done well, Ommol."

"I work-rk to please."

* * *

Lux stood growing impatient as he waited for Ahsoka. He sighed in relief when he saw her headed his way.

"Finally! What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry! I told you I had to pee." Ahsoka laughed.

"I did too, but it didn't take me 10 minutes." Lux stated as they made their way on board the shuttle headed for Raxus.

"It'll be ok."

Ahsoka felt the tension building inside Lux and immediately knew what the cause was. Raxus.

"Hey. You ok?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Why?" He said avoiding eye contact with her.

"Lux. Really? I can sense your emotions. You're worried about going home."

Lux sighed,"Wouldn't you be too?"

"Yeah. I'm sure I would be, but the mission comes before feelings. Don't let your emotions blind you."

"I'll try." He sighed.

And with that the shuttle ascended into the air on its way to Raxus.

* * *

 **Well. It wasn't the best chapter, but I really wasn't feeling inspired and knew that I needed to post a new chapter for you guys. But hey, at least we kind of got introduced to our villain briefly right? I hope you enjoyed this very short chapter! Please review!**


	4. The Room

**Hello! I know last chapter was really short and I apologize. The on coming chapters will probably be short until I reach certain key moments in the plot which will require longer chapters. I will make an attempt to lengthen the chapters to the best of my ability, but I can't guarantee anything.**

* * *

"Ah yes. Lopa. It's right here. You reserved the Honey Moon sweet." The protocol droid stated from behind a desk as he handed Lux the key to the room.

They had arrived at Raxus just moments ago after a long flight. Everything seemed to go wrong. First a man and woman with 5 month old triplets couldn't keep their kids from crying; and when one would finally stop, the screaming from the others would cause him to begin again. Secondly, the man next to them didn't do so well when it came to flying and had his face buried inside a sickness bag the whole trip. The smell and sound of it happening once was enough to ruin the entire flight, but this guy had to of gotten sick at least a quarter a million times! Third thing to happen was the emergency procedure they had to undergo due to a bunch of irritating kids who thought it would be funny to throw smoke bombs into the ventilation shafts causing the captain and crew to believe there was a fire somewhere on board. Long story short? It had been a very, VERY long flight.

"Thank you." Lux nodded attempting to be as polite as possible after their nerve murdering trip.

"You're room is on floor 5."

 **Ahsoka's POV**

Lux and I walked to the elevator and made our ascent to the 5th floor. I was thoroughly impressed with the hotel so far. The exterior walls consisted of some of the finest works of sculptural art that I had ever seen. Statues of key figures in Separatist history lined the marble stairs leading to the large front doors. As for the lobby, it was a large, open room. The walls were covered with murals of famous battles and paintings of more Separatist leaders from throughout history.

In the center of the room was a large grand stair way made of wood and marble equipped with a golden hand rail. The stair way consisted of two columns with a natural looking water fountain/fall placed neatly in between the two columns. But the thing that stood out to me most was the amount of nature present in the room. Plants were everywhere. Small trees and shrubs lined the walls and walk ways leading to different ares of the building; but what caught me by surprise was the fact that nearly every tree or bush bared a different kind of fruit. The lobby was like a indoor garden.

Looking up I could see a glass ceiling working to provide natural sun light for the vegetation present in the Hotel. I also noticed multiple balconies built for special rooms that over looked the garden. Hopefully our room has a balcony. It'd be nice to take a break from our investigating and over look the beauty of nature. Over all this was a very nice hotel.

 _The Council might not be as tasteless as I had first thought._

The elevator dinged and the door slid open. The halls were long and, just like the rest of the hotel, decorated with the most extravagant works of art to be found. Golden lamps held mounted to the long walls with paintings placed commonly in between.

"Wow. For once The Council spared no expense. This place is nice!" I exclaimed.

Lux chuckled as he responded,"I must say, I am impressed with their choice of hotel."

I lightly laughed in return. Everything was nice so far, but what kind of surprises might this Honey Moon sweet hold? The thought of what we might find caused me to blush. Thankfully Lux didn't notice. Most anything too inappropriate would be found in the drawers I would assume.

 _Should I make Lux wait outside while I do a sweep of the room?_

The thought of what we might find along with the thought of Lux _seeing_ what all we might find caused me to blush once again.

 _Is he thinking anything similar?_

 **Lux's POV**

 _Ahsoka's being really quiet. I wonder what her deal is? Is something wrong?_

I made several glances at her and it never failed that she was staring aimlessly at the floor every time. What could be the problem? Did someone say something to her while I checked us in? Is she feeling sick? Have _I_ done something?

 _*gasp* Did she smell my fart on the elevator?!_

Oh crud! I didn't think it'd have a smell! It was just a small, easy one!

"Hey, um.. Lux?"

 _Oh God, she's about to confront me about it._

"Yeah?" I tried to play it cool.

"Well, um.." She stuttered heavily.

 _She knows. She knows._

"- Promise that whatever we find in there won't make things awkward?" She spat out quickly.

"What are you talking about? How would breaking in a Separatist Arms Facility and destroying a biochemical weapon make things awkward?" I said oblivious to what she was getting at.

"No, you goof, not in the arms facility! In the Honey Moon sweet.." She drifted.

I stared at her with a confused expression before I finally caught on to what she was referring to. We were now standing outside the room about to enter for the first time.

"Oh yeah!" I finally assured her,"I promise. Nothing awkward."

At that she breathed a sigh of relief.

 **Ahsoka's POV**

"Good. Thank you." I replied, my anxiety easing ever so slightly.

"Shall we?" He asked as he motioned his hand to the door.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be." I answered preparing myself for what was in store.

"Alright. Here we go."

Lux pulled the key card out of his pocket and slid it into the slot on the door. The room, at first appeared dark, until literally a second after the door slid open a ring of candles ignited around the heart shaped bed that was covered in rose petals.

I immediately blushed at the setting before me.

"Woah. That's not safe." Lux chimed pointing to the lit candles around the base of the bed,"What are they trying to do? Send this place a blaze?"

"Oh my gosh.." I said under my breath as I slapped a hand over my face in disbelief and embarrassment.

We made our way in slowly. I quickly blew out the candles and raked all the rose petals off the bed. Taking my bag and setting it on the bed I claimed the left side as mine.

"Wow. These are pretty good!" I heard Lux say with what sounded like a full mouth.

I blushed heavily when I saw what he was eating. Standing next to an open drawer stood Lux who was chowing down on a pair of edible cherry flavored women's panties.

"Here, you want some?" He offered holding out the pair of food under garments.

"LUX! I THOUGHT WE AGREED NOTHING AWKWARD!" I yelled as I ripped them from his hand.

"It's not awkward? I'm hungry and this is food." Lux stated plainly.

"TO ME IT'S AWKWARD!" I shouted again, the blush plainly visible.

"Gee. Sorry. I can't control when I'm hungry."

"No, but you can control _what_ you eat."

"Ok. Ok. Fine. They taste really good though." He grumbled.

 _This is going to be a long trip._

* * *

 **Ok. This was a good little bit longer than last chapter. As you may have noticed I attempted doing something different. What did you think about it? I've never written anything from a characters POV. Was it ok? Should I continue doing it or go back to the original way of writing? I personally kind of like it because you can get a lot more feel for the situation that you couldn't get other wise, but I'm only the writer. You all are the readers.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know how the chapter was as well as feed back on this new way of writing.**


	5. It Was Just A Dream!

**Hello! Welcome to chapter 5! I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. I believe it will definitely be a highlighting chapter in this story.**

 **I am writing this chapter in advance so I haven't read any reviews yet on the character POV form of writing. By the time this is posted however I will have been informed on all of your opinions so just to be safe I will write this chapter from the character's POVs. If it isn't accepted all that well I will go back to the basic way of writing next chapter.**

 **PS I also notched up the rating on this book due too a little moment coming up in this chapter ;)**

* * *

 **3rd person POV**

The room was dark and cold. The only form of light shining through the thick darkness sourced from the many screens and control panels scattered across the room. The walls of the room were nothing more than cold, gray steal covered in pipes, shafts and computer operating systems. One wall was different from the rest however. Instead of solid steal, there was a large glass window viewing into another room. This room was empty and blank other than vents placed on the ceiling and wall corners.

Standing center of the viewing port was none other than Ommol Seer. His clothes were robe like and dark. He held a cane in his hand used to help him stand more firmly through all of his twitching. His skin was pale and wrinkly and his teeth were brown and yellow. On the left side of his face he wore a deep cut scar that ran from half way up his forehead leading directly through his left eye and down to the center of his cheek. Although the eye was still in place, it was grey and milky like the eye of a blind man.

A devilish grin danced on his face as he spoke,"Bring in the subject-cts."

The door slid open and 7 people of different race and size walked into the room forming a straight row, but Ommol said nothing. He observed them for a brief moment before glancing over to a droid and nodding his head approvingly. At seeing this the droid pulled a lever that opened the vents on the ceiling of the room. A yellow gas began to seep in and intoxicate the air. The subjects immediately began to cough and scream in agony.

"AGH! PLEASE!" One shouted above the rest, but Ommol was not affected. Rather his smile only widened in pleasure.

The screams continued growing louder and more violent with every second that past until every prisoner was dead.

Ommol laughed as he twitched,"Oh, how beauti-i-ful."

* * *

 **Ahsoka's POV**

 _I was standing in the middle of mine and Lux's room. Nothing seemed out of place. Everything for the most part seemed normal. I was wearing my normal Jedi attire. My lightsaber was on my side. What was going on._

" _Wow."_

 _I jumped in shock at hearing someone speak, but calmed myself after realizing that it was only Lux._

" _Oh. It's you, Lux. You startled me." I chuckled._

 _Something wasn't right. He didn't appear to be his normal self. He had this sort of look in his eye that made me uncomfortable to the point that I felt shivers run up my spine._

" _You are beautiful, Ahsoka." He stated plainly, a bold move on his part._

" _Are you ok?" I asked not giving his previous comment any acknowledgement._

" _I'm with you aren't I?" He said as he made his way toward me._

 _As flattering as his words were I still couldn't help but feel like something was up. Then he did something that really shocked me. He lunged towards me placing a hand on my_ **very** _much lower back and pulled me close to him. My heart was beating now. What might he do next?_

 _I squirmed slightly to assure him that I was not fond of the current situation he had put us in._

" _What are you doing?" I asked with a shakiness to my voice._

" _Something I've wanted to do for a long time."_

 _With that he made a swift motion to pick me off my feet. I was really nervous now. He carried me to the heart shaped bed and laid me on my back where he was on top of me. I began to sweat in fear and embarrassment._

" _Lux, please." I attempted to sit up, but he only pushed me back down again._

 _Oddly enough, I wasn't sure if I wanted to stop him or not. My brain told me no, stop while my emotions and desires told me a loud yes!_

 _I was knocked out of my train of thought however when I felt something against my mouth. He was kissing me! Lux was kissing me! The kiss lasted for several seconds. I was shocked! I didn't know what else to do other than accept the kind gesture._

 _After a few more seconds we broke for air. He stood to his feet and began to unbutton his shirt._

" _Woah now, Lux. That's enough!" I pleaded, but he wouldn't stop. One by one he began to take clothes off. First his shirt. Then his shoes and pants until he stood in nothing more than his boxers. I wanted to stop him, but I couldn't! I could feel myself blushing heavier than I ever had before as I saw him reach for his boxers. He began to pull them down when-_

"Hey! Stupid! Wake up!"

I felt a pillow hit my head.

 _Thank God! It was just a dream!_

"You know, pillows are made to sleep on, not make out with." He laughed gesturing to my awkward state.

I was kissing my pillow! How embarrassing! Drool was all over it!

I quickly sat up and wiped the drool from my face.

"I wasn't kissing anything! I was dreaming about… erm- EATING! Yeah! Food!" I spit out anxiously.

 _That was a close one._

Lux had obviously been up for a while. He was well dressed and ready to endure the day.

"You had better get up. We got a big day ahead of us." He said as he made his way into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

I threw my legs over the edge of the bed and stood to my feet. Me and Lux had agreed to share the bed on the condition that there would be absolutely NO touching and two pillows must stay between us at all times.

After getting dressed and ready for the day, I decided it was time to discuss our plan.

"Alright, so here's the plan." I began,"The facility is located on the South Eastern side of the capital. Security will be tight, but we don't know just how tight. The first thing we should do is get an over view of the building from the outside."

"And what about the inside?"

"Well. Considering that we have no way of entry other than by breaking in, It will probably be best that we stay clueless of the interior layout. If they discovered someone had broken in they would up their security which would make things more difficult for us the second time around."

"That's true. It will be difficult locating Ommol considering we have no knowledge of the facilities interior lay out."

It was quiet for a minute as we brain stormed what we might could do until Lux spoke up with an idea.

"I have an idea! What if we were to maybe kidnap a droid some how?"

I laughed lightly at his choice of wording,"Kidnap a droid?"

"You know what I mean. We could use the data stored in the droids memory banks to create a map."

"It's a good idea, but wouldn't the guards realize that one of their staff is missing?"

"Probably, but they're droids. They wouldn't put too much thought into it."

I stood to my feet at this point,"Alright. Then let's get going."

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! As you can tell I stuck with the fist person view. At the time of me writing this, chapter 4 has only been up a few short hours so I haven't read all your opinions on this move yet.**

 **I hope you all liked it! I was going to make it longer, but decided that the next scene wouldn't quite fit properly in this chapter so the next scene will come next week hopefully.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Vestiti Per Poveri

**Hey guys! Welcome to yet again another chapter! How this story has made it this far, I don't know! It isn't my best work, and you all will agree with me after a few things happen down the road that I have planned. Things are going to get far fetched and weird…**

* * *

 **Lux's POV**

Ahsoka and I had parked our speeder in an alley way and were now laying on our stomachs under a bush just outside the facilities doors. Luckily the grassy plains had not been cut for what appeared to be quite some time providing plenty of cover for the both of us. Ahsoka was laying to my right looking through a pair of elctrobinoculars.

The facility had a very simple design to it. It was a rectangular shape about 100 ft tall with walls guarding its perimeter.

"Well.." She began as she inspected their defense further,"There are two towers guarding the main gate. Snipers? Average battle droids? I can't tell. They have a hand full of foot soldiers guarding ground level, and it looks like there are spot lights and turrets present down the wall. They are probably motion sensitive. This isn't going to be easy."

She was right. This was not going to be easy at all. If we can see this much fortification now, imagine what all is out of our view.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Hmmm.. I have an idea, but I'm not so sure of it."

"Right now we are definitely open for options."

"Then come on. Let's get the droid and head back to our room to discuss things there."

"Aye aye, captain." Ahsoka saluted as she began to crawl through the grass.

The plan was this, I would cause a distraction while Ahsoka quickly picked off a droid falling behind the rest. I swiftly moved into position and began stirring in the grass.

"Hey, what's that over there?" I heard one of the five foot soldiers ask.

"I don't know. You two go check it out." This was it. I slowly started creeping my way back into the thicket of the grass as to not be seen by the on coming patrol.

By now Ahsoka was in position. Two of the five droids had left their post to pursue my tease leaving three droids behind for Ahsoka to handle. She would have to be careful. She creeped closely to the edge of the grass and tossed a small rock out of the grass catching the eye of one lone droid.

"What was that?" He questioned aloud as he slowly made his solo advance toward the grass. With one swift thrust of the hand Ahsoka force pulled the droid into her trap and immediately dismounted it's head from its inanimate corpse.

"Got it." She whispered through her comlink.

"Good job, cadet. Now lets get out of here." I said jokingly.

And with that we crawled through the thick grass back to the speeder and made our way back to our room.

"There's nothing here." One of the droids called back to its commander.

"Then get back to your post."

* * *

We were now back at our room sitting on the bed. We had successfully captured enemy intel and it was now time to see what all we had acquired.

"Alright, Lets see what we've got here." Ahsoka began as she plugged a cable into the head of the battledroid.

Within just a few brief seconds a blue, holographic lay out of the facility appeared before us. There were many rooms and levels to the laboratory. Red indicators revealing security cameras and patrol units were scattered throughout the halls.

"So where is this weapon being tested at." I asked curiously.

"Hmm, it looks like most of the testing is taking place on level 2 room 5C, but who knows if that is accurate or not. The data in this droids memory banks hasn't been updated for some time now. He's probably been on constant patrol and hasn't been given a proper update yet."

"So what are we going to do?"

She sighed before continuing,"The only thing we can do. Go to level 2 room 5C and see if it's there or not."

"And if it's not?" I asked concerned.

"We'll just have to figure that part out when we get there." She laughed lightly attempting to lighten the mood,"But for now we should run to town and pick up a few more changes of clothes with the money the council granted us access to."

"I know just the place." I smiled assuringly.

 **Ahsoka's POV**

We had taken a transport downtown to a small store called Vestiti Per Poveri. It was a locally owned business where Lux says his mother would purchase clothes for him when he was in preschool and elementary school. I find it kind of funny to think that such a well known, classy person, a _senator_ to say the least, shopped at a place like this. The store wasn't small, but it certainly wasn't big, and the people there were your average, ordinary people. Maybe things were just different with Separatist senators than Republic senators. Republic senators only shop at the best of the best stores. Yet Mina Bonteri visited this small clothing store and shopped on her own just like any other person would. I personally like that.

"Alright, so how do we want to do this?" He asked as we stood at the front of the store.

I arched a brow and pursued his question with my own question,"What do you mean?"

"Well, should we go our separate ways, or are we going to make things interesting and pick each others clothes out?"

I grinned deviously after hearing his explanation,"Did you even have to ask? Of course we are going to pick each others clothes out."

"Alright, but let's make a deal."

"I'm listening."

"We can not object to anything that the opposite person chooses for the other to wear, and all decisions are final."

"Deal."

And with that we both spit in the palm of ours hands and shook making the agreement final before heading to pick out Lux's clothes first. I immediately began to rummage through the many rows of clothing. First I would pick out his shirts. We had decided to pick out 3 tops and bottoms a piece.

"I like this one." I announced as I held up a blue, plaid button up shirt.

"I like your taste so far," He chuckled,"One down, two more to go."

I quickly went back to my rummaging. What color was Lux's color? He always tended to wear grey and blue when ever I was around, but that was about to change.

"I like this one too." I said as I handed him a maroon, short sleeve, button up, v-neck t-shirt.

"Maroon?" He asked with a hint of disapproval.

"All you wear is blue. It's time to mix things up a bit."

He groaned, but I didn't care. We had made an agreement. We had spat and shook on it. All i needed was one more shirt. I needed something different. I had picked out two pretty nice shirts, but now it was time for something more strange. I plundered through the t-shirts once again when I finally found the one. It was very light yellow with a whale holding a violin while wearing a top hat and tuxedo on it. Just above the whale was the caption 'Henry plays violin'.

"This is the one." I said as I handed him the shirt.

He only stared in disbelief, but due to the seriousness of our agreement he could not object. We quickly picked out a pare of khakis and two pairs of casual pants before heading to the women's section. He instantly started picking clothes out. First he picked out a white sundress. Not really my style, but we had made an agreement. Then he picked out a light blue, long sleeve t-shirt. Again, not really my thing, but I couldn't break our deal.

Honestly I was surprised with his choice of clothing. I had expected he would pick out the most embarrassing, inappropriate things he could find, but he was actually trying to pick out something nice.

"Oh man. This is you right here, Ahsoka." He said as he revealed to me the shirt he had found.

I gasped as I exclaimed a blunt,"No!"

In his hands he held a grayish white shirt with a red bra designed perfectly across the chest portion.

"Hey. Remember our agreement."

"But I picked out good clothes for you! You can't just throw me under the bus like that!"

"Sure I can! We spat on it." He grinned deviously.

I realized that there was no way out of this argument that ended with me proving victorious, so I reluctantly agreed and we made our way to the check out. The cashier obviously could tell who had picked out what. A small grin danced across her lips the whole time she was checking us out.

' _Maybe our mission will be complete before I have to wear that one.'_

* * *

 **An abrupt ending, but I've been experiencing major writers block. I had been posting a chapter a week for the past few weeks, but I felt like many people were missing the updates due to how often they were. That said, I am going to slow things down a bit in an attempt to get more readers.**

 **I would also like to say that I know this story hasn't had any major action** _ **yet,**_ **but I can assure you, it is coming soon. I have some pretty big things in mind for later chapters. One thing in particular that I have never really seen before that I would love to explore.**

 **Another thing I would like to say is that I am a HUGE fan of easter eggs in games and movies/television shows. I love little mysteries and puzzles given to solve. Although this is not technically an easter egg, and it is definitely not the first time i have done something like this in one of my stories, I like to add a little humor when ever naming local businesses in my books. *Hint hint if you want to get a small laugh***

 **And while on the thought of Easter eggs, Instead of hiding this one, I'll just give it to you. If you manage to crack it, you'll understand what it means later.**

 **ZEBOLHBB**


	7. A Void Filled

**Hey guys, welcome back! Last chapter was a little different and it definitely wasn't the best, but like I said, I am experiencing some pretty major writers block. I want to write, but I'm struggling to figure out a way to build up to the main point in the story that I am imagining. If I can just reach that moment in the story I will be good, but until then, you better buckle up, because things are going to be bumpy.**

* * *

 **Lux's POV**

We had decided to walk back to our hotel after completing our little shopping excursion. It was not a very long walk, only about 2 miles or so. The sun was beginning to set and the wind was blowing lightly. We couldn't help but find it appropriate to take advantage of the beauty then by walking home. We had been walking for a short while. We hadn't really said much, but in this moment there was nothing that needed to be said. As I looked over at Ahsoka my heart warmed and a small smile crawled across my face. The light of the fading sun planted kisses all over her cute, little face. And although I smiled upon looking at her, my mind wheels began to turn as they tend to do and I couldn't help but feel a sinking sadness. _Why does there have to be war_ I wondered as I often do. And better yet, why are me and Ahsoka a part of it? We are technically just kids. While everyone else our age are planning for life - who they're going to marry, how many kids they are going to have, where they're going to live - me and Ahsoka are stuck fighting in a raging war that's end seems no where in sight.

My stomach dropped and my heart sank as I thought on all of these things. I was not a very emotional guy, but I definitely could feel every sad, depressing emotion in this moment. I looked at Ahsoka once more hoping to find a small ounce of joy. I did. She looked so beautiful with the fading rays of sun covering her face. As I admired her she turned to face me. I blushed and turned facing forward again. Out of the corning of my eye I could see her blush and smile as well as she turned to face forward with me. We had decided earlier to make our 'attack' on the separatist fortress in 2 days. We would use the on coming days to study and take notes to further the success of our attack. That said, just in case something were to go fatally wrong (which hopefully it won't) I wanted to do something fun before going through with things. Maybe a fancy meal for luck.

"It's beautiful isn't it." Ahsoka said softly.

"Yes you are- I MEAN! Yes! IT is! Wait. What?" I panicked. My face was now brighter than the sun with embarrassment.

Ahsoka giggled lightly,"The sun set. Isn't it pretty? All the colors and what not."

"Oh. Yeah. Yes, it is. It's _very_ pretty."

"Lux. Can I ask you something?"

This caught me off guard, but I decided to humor her,"Sure. Ask away."

She sighed before continuing,"What was it like living here? What was living a normal life like?"

I was very caught off guard now,"What do you mean?"

"All i've ever known is war. From the time I arrived at the Jedi Temple all i've be taught is fighting styles, strategic tactics, combat procedures; what was it like to live a normal life. No war, no fighting, no combat training…" She trailed off a bit before continuing,"No Jedi.."

Her last statement shocked me honestly, but I determined it couldn't hurt to tell her a thing or two about 'normal' life,"Well. I started grade school when I was 6. I remember waking up before the alarm and even my mother I was so excited. I woke up, got myself dressed, even made myself a small breakfast. Granted, it was just a bowl of oatmeal and two slices of toast, but it was pretty good for a 6 year old."

Ahsoka chuckled at hearing this.

"So I headed off to school. It was pretty fun the first few years, but then they started to mix the alphabet with mathematics and things got kind of boring. I pushed through though. I actual was one of the better students in my class. I inherited some of my mother's brains I guess."

"What about friends? I'm sure you were very popular being the Senator's son."

"Yeah. A lot of people tried befriending me, but I could tell it was only because of my parental status. I was a loner for the most part, my best friend being my dad. Before he was sent off to another system, he and I would fish, we built a big tree fort in a secret location hidden in the woods, we would often ride bikes together," I paused briefly to sigh,"I sure do miss him."

I caught a glance of Ahsoka's saddened eyes and decided to lighten the subject.

"Things were rough for a while. He was my first and only friend, but after about a year, something great happened. I was doing better and things were starting to go back to normal for the most part; and it was during this point in time that I met someone who would forever change my life. We started out on the wrong foot at first. She didn't really like me all that much because of our background differences and she made that very clear. So against my own will, I backed off, minded my own business and left her to herself. I wasn't as much upset as I was confused. I had welcomed her in regardless of her background and yet she chose to distrust me because of mine. A short time passed by, and I do mean a short time, Just a couple of hours, when suddenly she came walking by. So I decided to pursue her again. We made small talk at first and eventual, we put our backgrounds behind us." I stopped walking now and turned to face her,"She filled the empty void in my life and now, I can finally say that after some time, I was able to make a friend again, and her name is Ahsoka Tano."

Ahsoka's face told me that I had surprised her, but everything I had just said was true.

"Well.." Ahsoka stuttered,"I don't know what to say."

"I do," I sighed before spilling the beans,"Ahsoka, would you go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

Once again I could tell that she was shocked.

"A date?" She asked nervously.

"Yes."

"Like a _real_ date?"

"Yes."

"Lux, you know attachment is forbidden for a Jedi." She sighed.

"I know, but after tomorrow we will be executing a very high risk mission," I paused hoping that she would catch on to what I was saying,"We don't know what might happen in there."

She sighed once again as she thought things over. It seemed as if an eternity had passed by as I stood there anxiously waiting for her response.

"Ok. I will." She finally answered.

My heart did a flip in my chest. I tried to keep it cool and not show too much excitement,"Awesome! Erm- I mean- cool."

Ahsoka giggled softly at my obvious excitement.

"So, should we say 7?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok. It's a date."

With that we started back home towards our hotel to further prepare for the mission.

* * *

 **Ok. So there hasn't been any action so far and I apologize. From here things should pick up. Next chapter will be the date and then the next should be the infiltration if all goes accord as planned. I also apologize for the delay in updating this story, but I got inspired with another story and started writing it, and then just a week after posting the first chapter I got on a plane and headed to France where I stayed for nearly 2 weeks. I am back home now so I should be able to get things back together pretty soon.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this very short, kind of dull chapter haha Please review!**


End file.
